Let the Games Begin! Espada style!
by Crimson Angel Sin
Summary: Games, games, and more games! Let us see how long the espada and the Shinigami traitors last under the crazy antics of two loco sisters...
1. Evil Plans

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_._

_Crimson: This idea was birthed from one of my and my sister's odd conversations. . . . I thought it would be a nice "snack" while you (my lovely readers) waited on the updates for the _Bleach_ fanfics._

_Jen: I came up with all the really good ideas!_

_Crimson: No, you didn't!_

_Jen: Yes, I did!_

_Crimson: **tapes Jen's mouth shut** Ah! Duct Tape! The ultimate remedy!_

_Jen: Mmph!_

_Crimson: READ ON!_

* * *

**Chapter One–**

**Evil Plans**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

All was quiet in the gigantic castle of Las Noches. Not a creature stirred throughout all the hallways of Aizen's precious palace. Not that they would have wanted to anyway, being blinded by all the white. . . .

Only one nameless corner was cloaked in shadow. An impenetrable darkness which even Aaroniero, himself, would have a difficult time peering through. Two pairs of eyes glowed brilliantly from within the darkness, shining with excitement as they peered out at the familiar passageways of the arrancars' home. One set had the color of storm clouds ready to burst; while the other possessed the same deep, blue of the ocean on a calm day.

"Ready to do this?" a feminine voice spoke up from within the black haze. The blue eyes turned to glimpse the grey.

"Hell yeah!" the eager reply came, voice filled with childlike charm. "How long do you think it will take before we drive them cuckoo?"

The first speaker chuckled at the question, obviously-amused. "That's the whole point of this experiment. Duh!" A long silence followed the statement. The pair simply sat in the dark, watching a stray tumbleweed bounce across the pristine tiles of the floor. "Gin Ichimaru, however, will take a while. . . ."

Another moment of silence followed. Neither speaking a word or making a move. The second girl (for it was impossible to mistake the feminine tone in both voices) decided to voice her opinion. "They guys are awfully slow."

"Yeah," her comrade agreed, her aquamarine eyes falling into a half-lidded state. "You'd think by now that they'd realize there are intruders. . . ."


	2. Hide & Go Seek

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_. I do, however, own the OCs and the basic plotline of this fanfiction._

_Crimson: Okay, here's the plan: _

_(1)These chapters WILL be short! Sorry, but that's just how this will turn out (maybe)._

_(2)I plan on writing all of this story in one sitting so that I can just update them every day (but that doesn't mean I don't need reviews, people! I need reviews for the inspiration to continue my OTHER fanfics, as well. . . .)._

_(3)Finally, I will be updating this story one chapter per day so that my readers won't be sharpening their pitchforks and lighting their torches and coming after me for not updating my other stories, yet. . . ._

_Jen: Don't worry about her not updating! **smiles creepily**_

_Crimson: . . .Yeah, I live with her so. . . . **laughs nervously** All stories WILL be updated because she really does know where I sleep. . . ._

_Jen: Yep^.^ With her teddy bear!_

_Crimson: **blushes** I do not!_

_Jen: READ ON!_

_Crimson: **mumbles** Teddy's in storage now, anyway. . . ._

* * *

**Chapter Two–**

**Hide & Go Seek**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Now, let's see," the blue-eyed brunette mumbled to herself, tapping her pointer finger on her chin.

Gin Ichimaru thought the simple action was cute.

The rest of the Espada. . .not so much. . . . They all had the same basic thought running through their heads:

Where the hell had these two human girls come from?

"What game first, Lil Sis?" the blonde asked innocently, kicking her slender legs in the air as she sat on the Espada's table–the one they used in meetings. Her storm-grey eyes twinkled mischievously at the glare she received from the shorter girl. Although they appeared to be the same age (roughly, 16 or so), the brunette was actually the older of the two siblings.

The brunette sighed, giving up on the difficult process of coming up with a game they could play. She scratched her head and leaned back onto the table beside the blonde. "You pick this time 'round, Jen."

Looking excited for some reason or other, the taller-yet-younger girl bounced up from her carefree position. Her sharp gaze swept the faces of the gathered Espada plus Gin and Aizen (Kaname Tousen was, unfortunately absent today). She smirked at the worried expressions on most of their faces (Only Gin and Ulquiorra showed a different emotion.).

"I vote Hide and Seek!" she offered, glancing back at her older sister for approval. Well, more like _glared_. . . .

Rolling her eyes, the brunette gave her consent with a slight nod of her head.

"And you're it, Ame!" Jen continued while jabbing her pointer finger at the defenseless girl.

Ame's blue eyes widened at the declaration. She opened her mouth to protest, but. . .everyone had already disappeared. Her lips pursed into a thin line and she pouted for a moment before officially beginning the game.

"I'll count to ten!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, knowing that the sharp-eared arrancar would hear her usually-meek voice. "Not like you'd need that long anyway," she mumbled bitterly, thinking about their ability to do shunpo.

"1. . .2. . .3. . .4. . ." she breathed in and out, trying to get an even amount of time between each number. "5. . .6. . .7. . .8. . ." Ame slowly rose to her feet. She took a step towards the open doorway. "9. . .10!" Finally, she slipped out of the conference room and into the hall. She had to stand just outside the door for a few seconds as her eyes adjusted to the sudden glare of white. Aizen seriously needed to hire a professional decorator for this place. . . .

Looking this way and that, the brunette didn't see even a speck of life. This place was huge! It would take forever to search through the entirety of Las Noches. Maybe they should have put limits on the game area. . . .

With a heavy sigh, Ame picked a random direction and started walking. She hated being it. Damn her sister for pulling that crap! Yah! She was so mad, she wanted to pull her hair out!

Oh, well. Past is past; present is present. Hehe. Bipolar much?

Anyway. . . .

An idea came to mind, and a small smirk tugged at the corners of Ame's lips.

How perfect. . . .

The brunette stopped walking. She knew that she could be anywhere in the whole of Hueco Mundo and _this_ would still get his attention. . . .

Cupping her hands around her mouth and breathing in deeply, Ame cried out, "Here, Kitty, Kitty!" She proceeded to do this a couple more times. When she was ready to move to a different hallway and try again, a very-familiar yell came crashing through the castle halls.

She grinned nervously before taking off in a run, a pissed-off-looking Grimmjow closing in behind her. . . .


	3. Tag

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_. I do own Jen and Ame, however._

_Crimson: **panting**_

_Jen: What's wrong with you?_

_Crimson: Got. Away. From. Him._

_Jen: Grimmjow?_

_Crimson: **nods**_

_Jen: How?_

_Crimson: Found Aizen._

_Jen: Oooh. That makes sense. I knew you couldn't outrun him. **smirks**_

_Crimson: Brat._

_Jen: READ ON!_

* * *

**Chapter Three–**

**Tag**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Jen knocked on the door to one of the Espada's rooms. She was bored. Her sister, Ame, had decided to sneak off to see if she could bother Gin. The fox-faced man with his constant grin and squinty eyes kind of creeped her out so Jen had opted to stay in the room that Aizen had given them.

None of the Espada nor any of the Shinigami traitors knew who they were or why they were there. They didn't seem to care either way, acting as if their unusual obsession to play games was something completely ordinary. Frankly, it confused the blonde but she just shrugged her shoulders and went along with it. If they could drive the Espada insane with their wild antics, then playing house with that jerk, Aizen, would be totally worth it. . . .

Knocking a little harder on what she assumed to be a wooden door, Jen tried to push such thoughts away. She didn't need to start acting totally out of character now, of all times. Her sole duty was to have some fun here. This sure as heck wasn't work for her.

Upon not receiving an answer for her to enter, Jen placed her hand on the door knob and pushed it open. She wasn't the type of girl to simply walk away when she wanted something bad enough. Nuh-uh. When she wanted something, she got it. And she'd be damned if she'd let good manners get in her way of that. . . .

The blonde peeked around the door, making certain that the room's occupant was properly clothed, before she entered. She made her way over to a bundle of sheets on one side of the room. A displeased sigh came from her lips as she glared down at the sleeping man sprawled across the carpet.

Damn. . . .

"Sta~ark," she whined pitifully, kneeling on the floor next to the Espada.

He made no motion to show that he had heard her.

The blonde pouted, pushing out her lower lip in a childish manner. "Stark, I wanna play a game!" she urged, trying to rouse the man awake by poking him in the shoulder.

Her ploy failed.

Either the man was dead, unconscious, or he was simply ignoring her. Whatever the case, her touch did absolutely nothing.

"Let's play tag!" she tried again, poking him randomly in the arm.

He didn't respond.

.

.

.

Yeah, this goes on for, like, four hours (Jen poking Stark who refuses to wake up while saying "I'm it!" and "You're it!" with each jab). . . .

Finally, Lilinette comes in and feels pity for the girl, so she offers to play with her, instead. . . .


	4. Hide & Go Seek the upgrade

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_. I do own the OCs in this story, however!_

_Crimson: So far my sister and I have come up with 15 different games. If anyone has anymore suggestions, they shall be met with boundless gratitude^.^_

_Jen: Where have you been?_

_Crimson: What?_

_Jen: Where. Have. You. Been?_

_Crimson: You mean, in the last chapter?_

_Jen: Yeah! I spent four hours trying to wake up Stark and you were STILL gone when I got back to the room!_

_Crimson: O.o Four hours? You've got way too much free time on your hands. . . ._

_Jen: No, I don–Hey! Don't change the subject!_

_Crimson: Well, that's all I have to say^.^_

_Jen: I'm not finished yet!_

_Crimson: READ ON!_

* * *

**Chapter Four–**

**Hide & Go Seek (the upgrade)**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"You got 'em?" Ame asked the blonde, struggling into her black ninja suit.

Jen rolled her arms, dropping the brown carpet bag on top of her sibling's bed. The cloth squirmed for a minute before settling down and staying still. Both sisters felt goosebumps rise on their arms at the horrors which lay within.

"Yeah," the girl responded to the brunette's earlier question, trying not to think about what she had just been carrying. "I got 'em," she added mockingly, smirking.

The shorter girl looked confused for a moment before realizing what her sister had caught in her speech. A strip of scarlet covered her cheeks and nose as she turned away, yanking the top of her outfit the rest of the way over her stomach. Reaching down, she grabbed a handful of white cloth and tossed them behind her. A smug grin played over her lips at the sound of a muffled curse. "Put those on an' git outta here," she ordered, purposefully putting the southern accent into her voice. She flipped a lock of her shoulder-length dark hair out of her eyes, sticking her tongue out at her younger sibling from over her shoulder.

The blonde didn't see it, focusing, instead, on trying to figure out where she was supposed to put her head to get into her shirt. . . .

Ame sighed and decided to help her sister out.

**after several death threats, near-scalpings, and excruciating moments later, the siblings were positioned for their next "game"**

Szayel Aporro Granz–an espada with pink hair and a feminine body–stormed out of his laboratory. It wasn't even noon yet and he was already in a bad mood.

"Can I help you with something, sir?" an annoyingly-familiar voice came from one side of him, stopping him in his tracks.

Glancing to his left, the arrancar scientist saw the human girl, Jen, sitting calmly behind a desk that had been positioned by his door.

He blinked in confusion.

That hadn't been there earlier. . . .

"Can I help you, sir?" she repeated more forcefully. The grin on her face remained polite and cheerful. Her hands clasped together on top of the white table. With the white nurse's outfit she had found Aizen-only-knows-where, she looked, by all appearances, to be a professional secretary or something. . . .

"Um, I suppose," Szayel finally muttered, turning to face the young girl. For a moment, he idly wondered what game the blonde was playing now. It was then that his golden eyes caught sight of the sign hanging above the girl's head. He read the bright-green words on the white banner slowly. "Lost and found?"

Jen beamed up at him. "Yep!"

Szayel shook his head, bringing a hand up to his temple to ward off the on-coming headache. "Okay, then you can help me." His golden eyes–unencumbered by his usual tinted glasses–stared into stormy-grey as Szayel focused his complete attention upon the younger of the two sisters who had taken up residence within Las Noches. "A few items of mine are missing from my laboratory. Including my glasses," he informed her, motioning with a jab of his thumb at his accessory-less face.

The blonde teen just stared dumbly at him. "And why are you telling me this?" she asked the pink-haired arrancar, sounding honestly confused.

Szayel's jaw dropped. His expression was one of surprise. "You're lost and found, right?"

Jen nodded, smiling politely once more.

"Well, I have lost some of my experiments," the scientist stated, sounding proud for some reason.

"Well, then," Jen began, standing up from her place behind the desk. "You'd better find them."


	5. Red Rover

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_. I do own the OCs, Ame and Jen._

_Crimson: So this chapter is going to be in a different format to make it easier (and, also, work on my creativity rather than worry about grammar and stuff). Tell me what you think of it, please^^ Like it? Hate it? Etc. . . ._

_Gin: What game we playin' now? **appears from nowhere**_

_Crimson: **jumps three feet in air** HOLY CRAP! Where the heck did you come from?_

_Gin: **points at entrance** The door. So where's ya sis? She's usually here, ne?_

_Crimson: -_-;; I need to get a real door instead of a stupid curtain. . . .Hmph! We're mad at each other, so I kicked her out temporarily._

_Gin: Mad? Really? Why?_

_Crimson: Why do you need to know?_

_Gin: Tell me!_

_Crimson: No!_

_Gin: Tell me!_

_Crimson: Geez, you're like a kid!_

_Gin: Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!_

_Crimson: Leave me alone!_

_Gin: **chuckles** READ ON!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five–**

**Red Rover**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ame: Well, you try to reach that age and look just as you do now.

Jen: Okay. I'll just try that new skin cream made from a melon.

Gin: Wha are ya girls talkin' 'bout? ****sneaks up behind them****

Jen: ****screams and hides behind Ame****

Ame: ****already used to it**** Yo, Gin.

****Gin chuckles****

Ame: Oh! We were talking 'bout–!

****Jen covers her mouth****

Jen: None of your business!

Gin: Aw! Tha's no fun!

Ame: ****yanks Jen's hand from mouth**** Brat. ****crosses arms and pouts****

Gin: Now, now. ****pats Ame's head**** Siblings shouldn't fight.

Jen: Why? That's the whole point of a sibling.

****Ame and Gin sweatdrop****

Ame: By the way, how'd you get into our bedroom? I was sure I locked that door.

Gin: ****holds up credit card****

Ame: O.o

Jen: . . .

Gin: Wha? ****acts innocent****

Ame: I don't know whether to be amazed that he knows that trick and has a credit card, or if I should be nervous about him breaking into a girl's room in the middle of the night. . . .

Jen: . . .

Ame: Jen? You alright? ****pushes Jen's shoulder****

****Jen topples over, petrified****

Ame: ****sweatdrops**** Guess not. . . .

Gin: ****just stands there and grins****

****After several hours of blood, tears, and pain later, Jen, Gin, and Ame all head out to the main hall****

Ame: Let's play Red Rover! ****pumps fist into air****

Everyone else: . . .

Jen: I don't think they know what that is. . . . Okay, I'll explain!

Ame: ****goes to corner to sulk for the lack of enthusiasm****

Jen: Everyone but one person links arms and stands in a line. Like this! ****drags Ame back to the middle of the room**** See?

Ulquiorra: . . .What is the point of this?

Ame: ****goes to sulk behind Gin****

Jen: So the person who isn't in the line has to run at the line and try to break it.

Aizen: I see. Defensive versus offensive training. . . .

Jen: Um, no. It's just a game. . . .

Tousen: Hm. I suppose we have been a little slack in our training.

Jen: They aren't going to listen to me, are they?

**(A/N: Hell no ^o^)**

Jen: See, this is why I don't like you people. . . .

Ame: Okay everybody, are you ready? Let's see who starts first. 1-2-3-

Jen and Ame: NOT IT!

Everyone else: . . .

Jen: Um. . .

Ame: This isn't going to work. . .

Jen: Okay, how 'bout we just go in order of their numbers? But let's start with the leaders, first. (or traitors, really)

Aizen: So, me?** **points at self and smiles****

Jen: Uh, yeah. . .

Ame: ****under breath**** I thought he was supposed to be smart. . .

Jen: Me, Grimmjow, Tousen, Ulquiorra, Harribel, and Zommari will be on the left. Ame, Gin, Yammy, Szayel, Nnoitra, Aaroniero, and Stark will be on the right.

Ame: And Aizen starts in the middle and will be running at Jen's line since she has fewer people.

Jen: Yeah.

Aizen: Fine by me.

Grimmjow: Let's just start this, huh? ****moves over to his side****

Jen: Grumpy much? ****links arms with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra****

Ame: Too bad he's not running this way. ****sighs**** But I guess it's for the best. I don't have a weapon to skewer him with. . . .

Gin: Wha was tha?** **links arms with Ame****

Ame: ****blushes**** Nothing! ****links arms with Gin and Szayel****

Jen: Red Rover, Red Rover, send Aizen right over.

Szayel: What's she doing?

Ame: Singing the song of the game.

Gin: Ooh! It's catchy!** **starts singing along****

Jen: That's your cue, Aizen!

Aizen: We just need to break the line, right?

Jen: Yeah. . .

Aizen: Okay. ****walks towards the line then stops in front of Ulquiorra**** Step aside.

Ulquiorra: ****steps aside****

Aizen: Good boy. ****moves through the break in the line****

Jen: O.o

Ame: O.o

Jen: THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PLAY!

Aizen: ****looks innocent**** You said to break the line.

Jen:** **glares at Ulquiorra**** Why'd you move?

Ulquiorra: . . .He told me to.

Jen: $$$^$%^

Ame: -_-;; Sister. . . you shouldn't say that kind of stuff.

Espada: O.o Where'd she hear that kind of language?

Ame: Our brother.

Gin: Tha's some mouth she's got on her.

Ame: ****nods****

Jen: Okay! Let's keep going! But no more of THAT! ****glares at Aizen****

Espada:** **too scared to move****

Gin: Red Rover, Red Rover, send Tousen righ' over.

Ame: ****stares at Gin**** You pick up fast. . . .

Tousen:** **starts running at them**** Justice will prevail!

Nnoitra: Yeah, right! Not this time, buddy! ****leaves line and tries to attack Tousen****

Tousen: ****jumps over his head and runs straight through the hole****

Ame: O.o You've GOT to be kidding me. . . .

Tousen: I've broken the line, so what now?

Ame: Take that idiot over to your side! ****points at Nnoitra aka "Spoonhead"****

Jen: Nooooo! ****cries fake anime tears****

Tousen: Alright ****drags Nnoitra back to his side****

Jen: ****glares at Ame**** I hate you. . . . Red Rover, Red Rover, send Gin right over!

Gin: Aw, but I don' wanna go!

Ame: But it's the game. . . .

Gin: But it's more fun here!** **pouts****

Jen: Just run, damn it!

Ame: You come back, you know. . . .

Gin: Really? Okay then! ****uses flashstep**** I'm back.

Ame: O.o Did you break the line?

Jen: Oooowww. . . . ****fell over with Grimmjow on top of her****

Gin: Yep^^

Ame: Holy cow. . . .

Gin: I get to pick someone to come over, right?

Ame: . . .How'd you know that you get to choose?

Gin: I saw humans playin this in the real world before.

Ame: I'll say it again: holy cow.

Gin: Then I choose no one. ****grins****

Ame: Can that be a choice?

Jen: I don't care anymore! Just give it to him!

Ame: ****shrugs**** okay. ****steps back several feet and drags line with her****

Szayel: ****looks puzzled but says nothing****

Ame: Red Rover, Red Rover, send Grimmjow right over! ****grins****

Szayel: I thought we were going in order?

Ame: I got bored. . . .

Grimmjow: Alright! ****sprints at full-speed towards the line****

Ame: ****yells at last second**** SCATTER!

****line breaks apart and Grimmjow crashes into the wall behind****

Jen: ****busts up laughing****

Ame: ****rolls on the floor, laughing****

Grimmjow: ****growls as he gets to his feet****

Ame: Uh-oh. . .

Grimmjow: You're dead! ****starts running at Ame****

Ame: ****hides behind Gin**** Save me!

Gin: 'kay! ****grins at Grimmjow****

Grimmjow: . . . ****hears Jen laughing and decides to change targets****

Jen: OH, SHIT! ****sprints away since she has no one as a bodyguard****

Grimmjow: STOP RUNNING, DAMN IT!

Jen: HELL, NO!

Everyone: ****laughs as various screams echo through Las Noches****

**_Note: Missing for three days: blonde girl about 4'5". Weight *bleep*. Answers to the name of "Jen". Last seen being chased by a kitty-cat._**

**_Please find!_**

**_~Ame_**

**_P.S. Kitty-cat is missing as well. Answers to "Grimmy" or "Here, kitty, kitty!"._**


End file.
